1. Field of Art
The present invention relates to civil engineering, particularly to erection of underground structures with a shallow foundation depth, using sectional monolithic walls in ground, based on prefabricated members.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Known in the prior art is a method for erecting a wall in ground involving digging a trench and concreting it (see L. V. Makovsky "Urban Underground Transport Structures", 1979, Stroyizdat (Moscow) p.330).
Also known is a prefabricated member of the sectional monolithic wall in ground, comprised of a reinforcing cage and a concrete body provided with longitudinal curvilinear slots on end faces (see A. L. Filatov "Erection of Structures by the "wall-in-ground" method", 1976, Budivelnik, (Kiev), p. 143). The wall built up of these prefabricated members is devoid of continuous cross reinforcement which affects adversely the reliability of the wall, i.e. reduces its lateral stiffness and calls for complicated work if waterproofing in watery ground is required.
The same source gives a description of a sectional monolithic wall in ground comprising prefabricated members having curvilinear longitudinal slots on end faces and concreted monolithic sections of the wall disposed between pairs of adjacent prefabricated members. The method for erecting such a sectional monolithic wall in ground involves digging a trench by a number of digging runs, installing prefabricated members with curvilinear slots on counteropposing sides at a distance from one another within each digging run and concreting the monolithic portions of the wall between the pairs of adjacent prefabricated members.